ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Grounded (John Smith 10)
Season Summary As John returns home, he learns that Vilgax wasn't the only threat to Earth. He begins his fight with a new alien species, fighting for the fate of the Earth, and the galaxy. Story John walks into his house, where his parents were waiting in the living room. John: Um, Hi. I’m home. Mom: And just where have you been? You’ve been gone for three days. No call, no note. And you missed a day of school! John: Just let me explain. I Dad: You had us worried son. Your reason better be good. John: You wouldn’t believe that I was abducted by aliens, would you? (His parents give him a grave expression.) I figured not. Mom: You. Are. Grounded. John: But, Mom: (pointing at the stairs) Room! Now! (John, sulking, marches up the stairs.) End Scene John is sitting in the principal’s office, waiting for his sentence of death. The door opens, the Principal standing in it. Principal: Come in, John. (John, sulking, walks into his office.) Have a seat. (John sits.) Now, I’m sure I don’t have to tell you how severe it is to skip a day. John: I can explain. I was, uh, out of town, and my parents, well. Principal: People were worried about you. We had thought that someone had kidnapped you. John: (muttering) That’s actually pretty close. Principal: What was that? John: Nothing. Principal: Well unfortunately, I have to give you detention for skipping. John: (sighs) What about sports? Principal: Don’t skip again, and you should be fine. John: Thank you. (John gets up and leaves.) John is walking down the hallway, when he spots Daniel, holding hands with a blonde girl John recognized as a cheerleader. John: Hey, Daniel. How you been? Daniel: Oh, John. Um, hate to disappoint, but you’ve been labeled as a friend of that geek. And I have to keep up appearances, so, don’t talk to me anymore, okay? Let’s go, Sally. (Daniel and Sally walk off.) John: Oh, yeah. Later. Julie: John! (Julie pushes Daniel aside, running towards John, hugging him.) I’ve been so worried. John: Sorry about that. I’d offer to take you out, but I’m grounded and have detention. As soon as I’m free from punishment, we’ll go out. Tennis and dinner. What do you say? Julie: I’ll hold you to that. Later. (Julie runs off.) End Scene John and Gwen are leaving detention, close to sunset. John: At least I wasn’t the only one punished. Gwen: Are you kidding me? I got detention because of you! This is going on my permanent record! I won’t be able to get in a good college, this could destroy my life! John: Are you done? I have to go and be grounded. Gwen: Too bad. I’m going to meet up with Kevin. He’s got this garage off Third Street. John: Rubbing it in, now? Gwen: See ya. (Gwen runs off.) John is home, and he’s laying on his bed, looking up at the dream catcher hanging off the ceiling. John: It feels weird not having something try to kill me. That feeling almost became normal. (John looks at the door. He then gets up, and opens the door.) Mom! Since I’m unable to leave this room, I’m going to bed! (He closes the door.) It’s not like I can mysteriously fly through a wall and seemingly disappear. (''Activates Omnitrix and slaps it down.) Big Chill: (whispering) What they don’t know, hopefully won’t hurt me. (Slightly opens window. He then turns intangible, and goes out the wall.) End Scene At Kevin’s garage, Kevin was working on his muscle car, with Gwen leaning against the wall, obviously angry. Gwen: You could at least pretend to care that I’m here. Kevin: (comes out from under the car) I’m almost done. Just give me a minute. John: (offscreen) Never keep a woman waiting, Kevin. Especially one that wields magic. (Kevin and Gwen turn, and see John and Eddy walk up) Gwen: John? What are you doing here? Eddy: Hhhi Gwen. Kevin: Who’s that? John: Kevin, this is Eddy. Eddy, Kevin. Finish up, Kevin. Cause you’re driving us to Mr. Smoothy. Kevin: Why would I do that? John: Because my friend with a car decided that I’m not cool enough to hang with him anymore. And cause I have a watch that can turn me into an alien that’ll let me kick your butt. Kevin: (sighs) Fine, get in the car. (The four of them get in the car, Gwen riding shotgun, and they drive off.) Why’d you bring Med again? John: It’s Eddy, and it’s because that he’s part of the team. He's senior to both of you. In fact, A Giant Frog then lands in front of them, and Kevin slams on the breaks, the front of his car slamming into it. Kevin: That frog just destroyed my ride! (The four get out of the car.) Oh, you’re going to get it! (Absorbs paint off car.) Old Man: I disagree with you, freak! (They see an old man on top of the frog, with a disk-like device on his head.) Eddy: Who are you? Old Man: You dare speak to the Great Dr. Animo like that? Get them, my pet! The frog hops into the air, and lands, creating a shockwave that knocks the four down. Kevin runs forward to punch the frog, when it spins and tackles Kevin, sending him flying. John: How’s he controlling the frog? Eddy: It’s that disk on his chest. It’s releasing some kind of wavelength that is controlling it. Animo: Pesky child. Though you are smart to see the powers of my Trans-Modulator. Get rid of him! The frog stretches its tongue, wrapping around Eddy. Eddy: Whoa! Help! (The frog throws Eddy, and he goes through a window, into a TV store.) John: Eddy! Okay, frog face. Let’s dance. (Activates and slaps down Omnitrix. He turns into almost a mirror image of the Yenaldooshi, except his eyes were green instead of purple, and his body has a white jumpsuit around his lower body.) Wolf Bane: Wolf Bane! (howls) Gwen is throwing magic disks at the frog, which bounce off harmlessly. Gwen: Anytime, John! Wolf Bane: I’m coming! Wolf Bane charges forward on all fours at the frog, which jumps, and comes down on Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane: Okay. (groans) Can’t breathe here. Wolf Bane then lifts the frog up, throwing it off him. The frog crashes down, Animo shaken on top. Animo: Marvelous! An interesting specimen. Let’s capture the wolf, my pet. (The frog croaks in response.) Eddy wakes up in the TV store, laying on top a pile of TV’s. Eddy: (groans) That hurt. (Looks around, his eyes glowing turquoise) What can I use here? Wolf Bane’s snout splits into four parts, firing a green sonic howl at the frog. The frog is knocked back, and Kevin charges it, Gwen behind him. Gwen: '''Tur-bo!' A magenta tornado flies from her hands, catching Kevin. Kevin spins in the middle of it, flying at the frog, tackling it hard. The frog recovers and grabs Kevin with its tongue, slamming Kevin into Wolf Bane. Animo: Ha! How can you not see? My design is flawless! My creations invincible! A laser blast comes and hits the frog, and it shrinks down, turning into just a regular frog. Animo: No! What happened? Eddy: I reversed the effects of your Trans-Modulator. Everyone turns, seeing Eddy wielding a blaster of some kind. Gwen: Eddy? How did you? Eddy: Don’t know, but. (He holds his hands out, and the blaster was levitating. The blaster takes itself apart, then fixes itself.) Kevin: Didn’t see that coming. Wolf Bane: That’s great, Eddy. You have powers. Eddy: Yeah, that’s crazy. Wolf Bane, Gwen and Kevin had gathered around Eddy, amazed by his powers. Animo, pulls out a bird from his pocket, and fires a ray from his Trans-Modulator at it, mutating it into a giant bird. Animo: (hopping on the bird) I can see that I’m currently at a disadvantage. Until we meet again! Wolf Bane: (turning his head towards the sky) Not while I can help it. (He hits the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.) Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! (Shocksquatch fires a lightning bolt from his mouth, hitting the bird, and it and Animo fall out of the sky, seeming to crash down in the distance.) Kevin: (his metal coat fading) Nice. Should we go after him? (Shocksquatch reverts) John: No. I need to get home, before my parents realize that I’m gone. But, we need to celebrate Eddy’s powers! (turning to Eddy) How’d you gain them? Kevin: He’s most likely had them all along, just inactive. Eddy: Inactive what? Kevin: Alien powers. Aliens can mate with humans, creating many human alien hybrids. This is most common amongst those who are Plumbers’ kids. John: So Eddy has alien heritage? Kevin: Yeah, and so does Gwen. That’s where her powers come from. Gwen: (scoffs) My powers come from magic. There is no aliens in my family. Kevin: It might be an extremely distant relative, so you or the rest of your family may never know. Gwen: Please. Let’s just go. (The four get back in Kevin’s slightly destroyed car, and drive off.) End Scene Meanwhile, Animo was hanging on to the bird, which was falling towards a factory. Animo looks at the ground, and spots a creature with a yellow body, tentacles hanging from its mouth area, and its pink brain visible. A beam of light hits the alien, causing it to disappear. The bird stops itself, throwing Animo off. Animo: Ahh! (Animo hits the light, and disappears. The bird flies off.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Eddy *John's Mom *John's Dad *Daniel *Sally Villains *Dr. Animo *Mutated Frog Aliens *Big Chill *Wolf Bane (First Appearance) *Shocksquatch Trivia *Eddy's revealed to have alien powers. *Kevin tells them about Plumbers' Kids. *Benwolf, like Benmummy, gets a new name, being Wolf Bane. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10